


in that moment

by bananas



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fishing, Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas/pseuds/bananas
Summary: it's been a while since I've posted anything in the cricket fandom so here is a super short n fluffy piece on dale/quinton in preparation for secret santnerthis fic is dedicated to the lovely sunny who linked me to this adorable video of dale and quinton months ago. I hope you like this <3p.s. this hasn't been betad and I literally just wrote this on my phone and I'm half asleep so please do excuse any mistakes I've made and if you can, point them out in the comments below and I'll fix them. thank u!!





	in that moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebel/gifts).



> it's been a while since I've posted anything in the cricket fandom so here is a super short n fluffy piece on dale/quinton in preparation for secret santner
> 
> this fic is dedicated to the lovely sunny who linked me to this adorable video of dale and quinton months ago. I hope you like this <3 
> 
> p.s. this hasn't been betad and I literally just wrote this on my phone and I'm half asleep so please do excuse any mistakes I've made and if you can, point them out in the comments below and I'll fix them. thank u!!

Quinton didn't know the sun could shine this bright without blinding you.

The Cape Town heat was almost unbearable, beating down on him from all sides, burning the back of his neck, his exposed legs and the sensitive skin of his face to what felt like charred crisp remains of their former selves.

Despite the stifling heat, the view was unmistakably beautiful: the water was a clear, pale blue and as the sun's reflection bounced off the surface, the air and the water around him seemed to sparkle and glow brighter than any light the sun could shine down on it.

There were heavy footsteps behind him and he turned instinctively, a small smile already on his face.

"Alright?" Despite the heavy boxes of bait and hooks in his hands, Dale's smile was blinding and Quinton felt it reflect the sun back at him.

"Yeah," he said, a little dazed and he didn't know if it was the effect of the sun or the man standing in front of him.

He took a box from Dale's hands, the heavy weight of it surprising him, but he followed him onto to their tiny fishing boat. The boat rocked unsteadily like it did everytime they stepped on to it and water splashed on to their feet. It settled down eventually as it adjusted to their weight and Quinton laid the box down carefully before smiling back up at Dale, his eyes reduced to slits under the blinding sun.

"Ready?" he asked, excitement creeping into his voice.

Dale only let out a small laugh in response, clearly amused by his enthusiasm. He sat down near the engine, patting the empty seat beside him and Quinton took his place there. Dale reached down and pulled the rope for the engine, bringing it to life with a loud roar.

They took off and as water droplets flew in the air around them and they sped through the water, the city they left behind grew smaller and smaller. Quinton gave it one last glance and even though he knew they'd be back a few hours later, he felt free. In that moment, despite the sun blazing down on them and the salty water droplets pelting them and the wind whipping through their hair so violently it was almost painful, Quinton felt happier than he had in so many days. His hand found Dale's and he intertwined their fingers, catching Dale's eye as he smiled at him. As Dale steered and maneuvered the boat to their destination, Quinton closed his eyes and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, letting him lead them to wherever they were headed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. if you read this fic, you probably know where to find me on tumblr. come say hi if you want or let me know what you think about this, either one works. 
> 
> /or/ you can even request fics for secret santner which is coming up v soon and I will try my best to see if I can fulfil your request.


End file.
